


Adrenaline

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adrenaline, Dan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PastelxPunk, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Rollercoasters, dan howel, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yo you know what'd be cool? A fic pastel Dan punk Phil fic where they go to an amusement park and dan's having a great time but he discovers Phil is terrified of rides'- Yo i got u boo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

Dan's got a thing for adrenaline. When he was five, his family zip lined across the Amazon in a private outing; When he was ten, he got a chance to go diving in a cage with sharks; and on his fifteenth birthday, he hang glided across Rio. Rollercoasters never scared him, he just liked the rush. 

So when Phil was in London, Dan asked his parents if he could go to the amusement park as a date with Phil, which they of course agreed to. (They loved how soft Phil was to Dan, and how he stood up for the pastel boy.)

Phil hadn't anticipated going on any rides. He expected to go in, win Dan a stuffed animal, do the whole lovers tunnel thing and leave with cutesy photos and adorable memories. Until Dan had squeaked and pulled Phil right along to the long line of 'The Cracken', a ride Phil was sure to lose his lunch on. 

Phil had been terrified of rollercoasters since the day one had malfunctioned and left almost everyone on it hanging dangerously upside down for five minutes. He hated the way they jerked you around and left you sore, and how everyone screamed on them. Long story short, he would rather go to hell than go on 'The Cracken'.

Dan seemed so absolutely ecstatic, bouncing on the heels of his low rise white converse. He has on a pink crop tank, white shorts, and if Phil guessed right, a little bit of lipgloss on his lips. His white flower crown was bobby pinned down into his flattened curls, and Phil just couldn't get enough of Dan tonight. 

Phil, pale already, got progressively more green the closer they got. Dan seemed to pick up on this, giving him side glances, and 'are you okay's until they were a couple families away from being loaded into their individual car. 

"Phil, are you okay? You look petrified." He asks softly. Phil lets out a breath.

"I just, I'mscaredokay?" Dan caught it and coos, reaching up to peck Phil's cheek.

Dan gives him a smile, so beautifully genuine that it nearly hurts. "Let's just go to the games then. We don't have to ride the biggest rollercoasters to have fun. Just tell me next time." Dan says, climbing under the rope and holding it up for Phil. 

Phil, relieved out of his mind, climbs under it and picks Dan up by his waist and twirls him around. 

"I love you, Daniel James Howell." He mumbles onto Dan's lips after he sets him down. 

Dan grins and jumps so Phil hooks his hands under his thighs, and wraps his arms around Phil's neck. "I love you more. C'mon, I saw a little pikachu plushy. I'm gonna win it for you." Dan giggles and pecks Phil on the nose before jumping down and dragging him away to different prize games. 

At the end of the night, they reach the top of the ferris wheel, Dan with a little fuzzy bear and Phil with five large ones. Dan's laying across Phil's lap, hands entwined in Phil's black locks. 

Dan's got a thing for adrenaline. Hang gliding is a rush, diving with sharks was great, but nothing can beat the adrenaline he gets off of Phil. Phil is Dan's adrenaline, and he can't get enough.


End file.
